


Nocturnal Dalliance

by suilven



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Porn Video, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suilven/pseuds/suilven
Summary: The fact that Mulder was somewhat of a porn connoisseur had not been lost on her over the years. And really, what difference did it make to her if he had a bunch of explicit video tapes in his lower desk drawer? Not much. At least... it hadn’t mattered. Until today.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 56
Kudos: 216
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Nocturnal Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AweburnPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/gifts).



> This is a gift for the indescribably lovely Laia (AweburnPhoenix), who had requested:
> 
> Mulder, Scully, and one of "those videos that aren't Mulder's". Does Scully wanna watch it? Does she stumble into Mulder on his own? Stabilised relationship or first time? 
> 
> I was so excited to get your name for this exchange! Ihad so much fun writing this and it was a true pleasure to write for you! I hope you like it. :)

The fact that Mulder was somewhat of a porn connoisseur had not been lost on her over the years. The corner of a girlie magazine peeking out from under his couch when she came over to feed his fish if he was out of town. A haphazard stack of them in the wicker basket beside his toilet. And, of course, the videos that weren’t his, despite the rather impressive array of titles on his tallest bookshelf, not to mention the smaller collection in the drawer of his desk at work. 

Only once had she found one in the VCR at the office—after that, Mulder was, strangely (or not so strangely) enough, always the first one in their shared office space in the mornings. Why would he even watch that stuff at work? Especially considering his often justified paranoia that their office was bugged. Eventually she decided that it must not bother him… maybe he was even turned on by the idea that someone could be watching or that he could get caught. Or, maybe, he was just lonely and horny and spent far too many long hours at work, and needed a quick release of tension without wanting to drive all the way home to get it.

Either way, it didn’t bother her, one way or the other. He was discreet about his habits and had never objectified her in that way, so what difference did it make if he had a bunch of explicit video tapes in his lower desk drawer? Not much.

At least, it hadn’t mattered.

Until today.

It was Saturday night, and she was the one at the Hoover Building instead of him. She’d left a file on her desk, one that she needed if she was going to finish the expense reports that Assistant Director Skinner had told them ‘had better be on his desk first thing Monday morning if they ever wanted to book a flight again’. So, with a heavy sigh, she’d grabbed her purse and car keys and made the trek to work, promising herself a stop at the corner store for a pint of mint chocolate chip on the way back.

She’d let herself into their office and flicked on the lights, only to discover that the manilla folder she was positive she had left on the corner of her desk was no longer there. Grumbling in frustration, she searched first through the drawers of her desk, despite being one hundred percent positive that she hadn’t put it away in any of them. It had been _right there_ , on her desk, waiting to go into her briefcase when she’d left on Friday. So where was it now? She was sure Mulder hadn’t moved it—when was the last time he had done any paperwork voluntarily? Well, that wasn’t specifically related to a case, anyway… 

With no other options, she walked over to stand behind his desk, rifling through the messy pile of file folders and papers that were scattered like leaves across the surface, interspersed with accents of pencil shavings and sunflower seeds.

Nothing.

She swore under her breath—one that would have made Ahab’s toes curl and turned his ears beet red — and pulled open each drawer in turn. Nothing, nothing, nothing… With a pause, her hand lingered for a brief second on the lowermost drawer. She was well aware what this drawer contained. And yet, a combination of irritation over the missing folder and an odd twinge of curiosity prompted her to pull it open.

It was much as she remembered the first time she had discovered it, stacked with video tapes with titles along the spines like “Busty Blonde Beach Beauties” and “Naughty Nurses”, but she couldn’t help but notice the one that was laying on top of the others, not neatly tucked away between its neighbours.

“Nocturnal Dalliance.”

What caught her eye was the couple on the cover: a short red-headed woman and a tall dark haired man. They were both dressed in formal office attire, although the man’s tie was loose, the end of it wrapped around the woman’s fist as she was tugging his head down to meet hers. She was sitting perched on the edge of a desk, and the man was standing between her legs.

Well.

Scully swore she could both hear and feel her pulse thudding in her ears as she picked up the tape and turned it over in her hands, letting out a long exhale as she did it. The cheesy write up on the back cover promised office romance and passion as Kate and Nick could clearly no longer contain their mutual attraction. Mulder had picked this, had chosen it specifically. Had watched it, here in their office, while he was— 

She set it down on the top of his desk, not quite willing to return it to the drawer just yet. 

How many times had she fantasized about Mulder in this very office? She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes with a huff of air, well aware that her cheeks were now warm and flushed. He thought about her, too. Here. The proof was right in front of her.

Her gaze flickered from the tape to the VCR and back again, her curiosity growing along with the warm buzz of arousal flooding through her. Mulder watched them here, and somewhat regularly unless she was mistaken. What harm could there be in her taking a little peek at what he was watching? The building was practically deserted except for the night staff, and no one came down to the basement during the day, let alone at night _and_ on the weekend.

She tapped the cover with the tip of her finger nail. No risk, no reward.

Her mind made up, she moved over to the door and locked it—never hurt to be careful—and then powered on the TV and VCR, turning the volume down to almost the lowest setting. She slid the tape out of the cover, noting that it had been left somewhere in the middle rather than being rewound all the way to the beginning. Curiouser and curiouser…

Unsure of whether to sit down or remain standing, she reached over and pressed the ‘play’ button before leaning back against the desk and folding her arms across her chest. She was being silly about the whole thing. It was just porn. It was just—

Wow.

She felt her mouth drop open.

The resemblance of Kate and Nick to her and Mulder was so uncanny it was obscene. The man had the same pouty lower lip, the same build, the same jawline. Kate was small and slim, her hair maybe a touch more on the reddish side and a tiny bit longer than Scully’s was at the moment. The height difference between them seemed to match perfectly.

The couple was kissing passionately, still mostly clothed, although Kate’s silk blouse was undone, revealing glimpses of a black lace bralette as she raked her hands through Nick’s hair. She was sitting on the desk and he was standing, just as they had been on the cover. As they kissed, the man was pushing the blouse down over her shoulders so he could fondle her breasts, making the woman moan.

Scully glanced self-consciously at the locked door behind her, reaching forward to turn the volume down a little more on the TV. 

Nick was mouthing at Kate’s breasts now, tugging down the lacy cups with his teeth to reveal the hard peaks of her nipples. He seemed to be in no hurry, lavishing attention on each one before reaching around her back to remove the bra completely. 

Shifting, Scully pressed her thighs tighter together. The only porn videos she’d really seen before this one had been much more… well, animalistic. Focused on the primal sex act, with close ups of penetration and fake squealing and pounding. The women always had terrifyingly long fingernails and there were far too many angles showing off testicles, which had to be one of the least attractive parts of the male anatomy. 

This one, on the other hand, was _erotic_. The woman was leaning back, sprawled loosely across the top of the desk, allowing the man to slide his hands up her thighs and push up her skirt. Again, his movements were slow and deliberate as he continued to press open-mouthed kisses across her breasts and stomach. Kate genuinely seemed to be enjoying herself, and Nick seemed to be content to give rather than receive. 

Scully frowned.

God, when was the last time anyone had touched her like that? She was undeniably aroused now, but hungry for the sensation of what it would feel like to be Kate, to have Nick—no, Mulder—doing those things to _her_. Her vibrator got the job done, but it was a means to an end. There was no intimacy, no connection… only a physical release before she rolled over and dropped off to sleep.

Kate’s black lacy thong had come off while she’d been lost in self-pity—Nick was evidently as good with his mouth as she always imagined Mulder would be—and now he was on his knees between her thighs, his mouth pressed into her as she writhed in pleasure, her hands guiding his head to where she wanted him.

Before she could second guess herself, Scully reached over and pressed ‘stop’. This was torture. The folder could wait until Monday and Mulder could deal with Skinner’s wrath. Her underwear was damp, her own nipples were jutting out, begging for attention, and she was going to go home for another exciting date with her purple buzzing friend instead of an actual human being, let alone the one she truly wanted. With an angry exhalation, she ejected the tape, slid it back into the cover, and tossed it into Mulder’s drawer before slamming it shut with an unsatisfying bang. Maybe _he_ was happy with fantasies, but she was left feeling unfulfilled.

She wanted more.

* * *

After a weekend spent in lonely reflection and running through a set of double A batteries, Scully felt half-hungover as she dragged herself into work on Monday. Thankfully, Skinner had either forgotten about his threats or was in a better humour, the missing folder turned up in one of the filing cabinets, and Mulder had picked her up a coffee on his way in. By noon, she was feeling much more herself again.

With one exception.

She was so conscious of Mulder’s presence that she was having a hard time staying focussed. It was warm in the office so, as he often did, he had loosened his tie and rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, draping his suit jacket over the back of his chair He was staring in concentration at the file he was reviewing, occasionally biting his lower lip in thought.

What would he do if she were to march over there, twist the end of his ugly tie in her fist, and pull his head up for a blistering kiss? Would he taste like coffee and the faint hint of salt? Would he groan, relieved that she’d made the first move, before sweeping his tongue into her mouth?

She was wet again and she hadn’t worn nylons today, having deliberately stuffed them back in the drawer this morning while trying not to question why she was making that choice. She always wore pantyhose—even in the height of summer.

Maybe he would bend her forward over the desk so the hard edge would dig deliciously into her hip bones as he took her from behind. She could imagine the bruising grip of hands holding her in place as he draped himself across her back, whispering into ear about how hot she was, how turned on he was, how he couldn’t help himself, he was going to come, he couldn’t hold off any longer, he— 

“Scully? Earth to Scully…”

She jolted in surprise, realizing that Mulder was standing next to her desk looking down at her. 

“Are you okay?” His brow furrowed as he leaned in. “You look a bit flushed.” He reached out a hand to touch her forehead but she jerked back reflexively.

“I’m fine!” she blurted, a little too loudly to her own ears. “Totally fine. Just, um, tired, I guess.”

Mulder looked at her with concern. “You know, you can take off early if you want. I’ll cover for you with the Skin-man if he needs anything.”

“No, I’m fine. Really fine. I promise.” She squared her shoulders and tried not to think about how close he was, how she could smell the warmth of him mixed with the faint scent of his aftershave, how easy it would be to grab the end of his hideous paisley tie and pull him back down towards her…

She was losing it. Maybe she should go home, before things got worse. It was an effort not to wiggle in her chair, afraid of the slickness she might feel between her thighs. 

“All right.” He sighed in the way that meant he knew she wasn’t fine, but that they were both going to pretend that she was. “Whatever you say, Scully.”

It wasn’t until he was safely back on the other side of his desk that she felt like she could breathe again. What had watching that video done to her? She hadn’t even watched the entire thing!

Feeling Mulder’s eyes on her, she turned to her computer and opened a random document, trying to make it look like she was working. She could come back tonight and watch it again, all the way through this time. Maybe she could focus on the things that made it ridiculous: the campy music; no doubt there was some horribly bad dialogue at the beginning to establish the setup. She would analyze how unrealistic the whole thing was and that would be the end of it.

Decision made, she spent the rest of the afternoon typing gibberish until she could make her escape from the unattainable subject of her desires.

* * *

This wasn’t working.

It had been a Herculean effort of patience to stay away, but she didn’t want to go back to the office too early and discover that Mulder was still there. She even resorted to calling his apartment from the pay phone at the end of her block and then hanging up when he answered before driving back to work. It was at that point she was convinced that she _must_ be losing her mind and that _maybe_ a drunken one night stand (ideally one less unhinged than Ed Jerse) might be in order.

She’d reached the office, congratulating herself on avoiding the night janitor, locked the door behind her and eagerly shoved the video in the VCR, rewound it and hit ‘play.’ As she’d surmised, it had a terrible premise and, with the volume turned up a little higher than the last time, she was able to confirm that the music was appallingly awful as well.

But, damn if she wasn’t sucked right back into the fantasy of how much Nick reminded her of Mulder, and how much she wanted to be the one lying on the desk in their office with him. Feeling a little silly, she pushed the papers on Mulder’s desk off to the side and sat down on top, letting her legs hang down over the edge. She was up to the part where she had previously switched it off, and Nick was clearly working his magic between Kate’s thighs, based on the way she was clutching at his hair.

This _wasn’t_ working. 

She was alone and pathetic and more turned on than ever. What was the point of porn if it just left you aroused and wanting?

With an exasperated moan at her own ridiculousness, she gingerly lay back on the desk and stared up at the ceiling tiles that were dotted with constellations of pencil holes. This was just a blip, a temporary low. She had her work, which she loved, to keep her mind busy. She had Mulder, her partner and best friend. She had her mom, her brothers... She’d survived and overcome. She would get through this, too, and everything would be normal again. 

She was attracted to Mulder. It wasn’t a shocking admission. And how could she not be? They were close; they spent almost all their time together. She was a woman and he was a man—an extremely attractive and intelligent one, no less—so why shouldn’t she think about him in a sexual way sometimes. The video was his, after all, so clearly she wasn’t the only one.

Propping herself up on her elbows for a moment, she watched the pair on the screen. Nick and Kate had moved on to the full deed now, although the camera angle still showed them both rather than the typical close up views of genitalia. They were staring into each other’s eyes, his hands caressing her face almost lovingly. 

Scully dropped back down, listening to the wet slapping of their coupling. Closing her eyes, she lifted a hand up to squeeze her breasts, popping open a few buttons for better access. She rolled the nipple between her fingers as a tingle of pleasure pulsed through her, picturing Mulder’s hands, so much bigger than her own. Biting down on her lip to keep any sounds from escaping, she pressed her thighs together, trying to relieve the pressure. She shouldn’t be doing this here. She should go home. But there was something unbelievably arousing and forbidden about being on the very desk she’d spent the entire weekend fantasizing about... 

Edging her skirt up, she skimmed the tips of her fingers along her core over the sodden dampness of her underwear before allowing herself a gentle press with the heel of her hand.

“Mmmm… Mulder…” His name merged with a low moan that she could no longer hold back.

“Holy. Shit.”

Mulder? Mulder! She sat up, her head whipping around to meet Mulder’s gaze as he stood, awestruck, in front of the door she hadn’t heard open. From the eruption of heat that exploded forcefully to her ears and cheeks, she knew she must blushing hard enough to put a volcano to shame.

He was staring at her, transfixed, the two of them rooted in place as he took in the scene before him while, on the screen behind her, Nick grunted and Kate whimpered in time with his thrusts.

“I’m dreaming. I must be dreaming.” Mulder mouthed almost inaudibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed hard. “Scully?” His voice cracked on the upward tone of the question.

She saw him glance down at her chest and then go even more still. Looking down, she saw her blouse, partially unbuttoned, revealing a hint of the black bra underneath. Her skirt was hiked up around her thighs, but she was paralyzed by a heady combination of arousal and profuse embarrassment and a sense of _now what._

Letting her own gaze wander, she saw that, like her, Mulder was still in his work clothes, although he’d ditched the tie and undone two of the buttons at the top of his shirt. His sleeves were still rolled up as they had been earlier and his— 

It was her turn to go completely still.

He was hard, his erection painfully evident through the thin wool of his slacks. Sure, she’d caught glimpses in the past, but never quite like this. Never this huge. And aroused. And it was because of her.

She licked her lips, taking in how his eyes darkened, how his breath hitched and his fingers involuntarily opened and closed.

Oh, God, she wanted him… She was practically shaking as she closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax back onto the top of the desk. She felt sensitive to the point of pain, every nerve in her body clamouring for his touch. “Mulder.” 

She was incapable of any more than his name, hoping he would know, that he would understand. A tear escaped from the corner of one eye, leaving a wet trail down one cheek.

And then he was there. First a brush of his fingers along her cheekbone. Then the ghost of his breath against her skin. Then a whispered, “Oh, Scully,” and his lips were on hers.

It was like the first time she’d put on a pair of glasses and the previously unnoticed blur of the world around her had vanished with piercing clarity. They’d taken a seismic step forward and suddenly everything was completely different and completely _right_.

She could feel the heat and solidity of him between her legs as he leaned down to claim her mouth, bracing himself on his forearms. She felt protected. Sheltered. Loved. There were no tentative kisses to ask, “Are you sure?” or “Is this the right time?” This was an affirmation of what had always been, as her mouth opened under the pressure of his.

He slid his tongue boldly against hers, swallowing their mutual groans of pleasure. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she struggled to bring him more fully against her as her hands raked through his hair, her fingernails scraping at his scalp. Pencils, papers, and who knew what else were swept onto the floor and, God, she never wanted this kiss to end, even as they gasped for air in between the bruising press of their lips, the sweep of tongues, the gentle nips and pulls of teeth. 

Her hips lifted involuntarily as he ground himself fully against her and she whimpered at the sensation of heat and hardness pressing against her center, even through the layers of fabric that separated them. If that was enough to send a scattering of stars across the back of her eyelids, how was she ever going to survive more?

“Please.” She was almost beyond words as she fumbled with her blouse, not sure if she was talking to her shirt or Mulder, trying to tug it down off her shoulders despite the fact that it was still mostly buttoned. Mulder was at her neck now, sucking and biting, and she didn’t care if she had to wear turtlenecks for the rest of her life, she wasn’t about to stop him.

Thankfully, Mulder reached down blindly, wrenching the two sides apart with a hard pull that sent buttons scattering everywhere, and then he was nuzzling at her bra. She wanted it off, too—why was she wearing so many clothes and why were they all so damn hard to get off?—but she was too overcome to care as he simply pulled the cups down and took a mouthful of her breast into his mouth, sucking hard and squeezing her nipple between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

It was a bolt of lightning, arcing down to the fierce pulse at her center, enough to make her gasp.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, moving from one breast to the other. “You have no idea. No idea how much you turn me on. How much I want you.”

Digging her heels into his ass to keep him tight against her, she rolled her hips against him, increasing the pressure. She could already feel an orgasm building, and she was sure she would come from this alone if he kept up his ministrations, but she wanted more, wanted everything. She clawed at his back, clumsily trying to untuck his shirt so she would have better access to the waistband of his pants.

At her whimper of frustration, he pulled back and gave her a cheeky grin that was simultaneously infuriating and the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. “Not yet.”

She could have cried.

“Mulder…” It was a warning, a growl, and then, sweet merciful Mary, mother of God, he was sinking down and pushing her thighs apart. 

He paused there for a moment before taking a stroke down her drenched center with the tip of his finger and she nearly shot up off the desk with the shock of sensation that coursed through her.

Taking his time, he slid her underwear down and off, and she knew without opening her eyes that he was enjoying her impatience. He lifted her legs up over his shoulders, and she could feel the warmth of his breath against her folds. The anticipation was unbearable. 

Cracking her eyes open, she moaned. “Mulder, I swear to God - “ and as soon as she’d met his gaze, he descended, using his tongue to lick her firmly all the way up from her entrance to her clit, swirling and sucking. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced, the way he was watching her, as if in awe, and then she was coming, harder than she could ever remember, and her head fell back against the desk as she succumbed.

He continued to gently lick as the explosions of pleasure burst through her in a long wave, and she felt like she’d been plunged into the depths of the ocean, unable to hear or see, nothing but the tidal pulse at her core.

When she was finally able to look at him once more, her body still weak with the force of it, he was looking at her with so much care and affection that it made her heart ache. Stretching out her hand, she caressed his jaw as he pressed a soft kiss against the palm of her hand.

“Mulder?”

“Yeah?”

She hated how a glimmer of uncertainty flickered into his eyes, hated how much hurt had been inflicted upon him that, even now, he could even consider the thought that she might reject him. 

“I need you,” she whispered. “Please.” Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she urged him up to standing so she could undo the buckle on his belt. She could feel him trembling as she slid it through the loops on his pants, unable to resist breathing a kiss against the heat of his cock through the fabric—“Scully…” came his choked voice—before she undid the button and zipper and slid them down.

His boxers followed, and then he was bare and exposed before her, jutting out gorgeous and hard. Leaning forward, she took his length in her hand, relishing the silken heat of him, before taking the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head.

“Oh, fuck.” His entire body quivered as he let out a shuddering groan. “You need to stop.”

She released him after applying some gentle suction and swirling her tongue around him once more, hungry for his reaction, wanting to make him feel as good as he had made her feel. “What if I don’t want to stop?” She gave him an uncharacteristically coquettish look, trying not to enjoy his pained expression.

“Scully.” Just her name, but with such longing, that she couldn’t bring herself to keep teasing him. Not this time.

She stroked him twice more, still not quite believing that her hand was wrapped around his cock— _Mulder’s_ cock—and she was about to have him inside her before letting him go. She leaned back part way, propping herself up so she could still see.

Unexpectedly, he bent down to kiss her softly, and she lost herself in the sensation of his lips moving against hers as the tip of him rubbed and teased against her entrance. 

“You ready, Scully?” he murmured against her mouth.

“More than ready.”

And then he was pushing inside her, going deeper with each thrust, filling her and sending new waves of pleasure through her core.

“God, you feel so good.” She clutched at his shoulder blades, giving her more purchase to push back against him, allowing him to go deeper.

“I never thought… you feel amazing. So tight. So wet and hot. I don’t ever want to stop. Tell me I’m not dreaming…” The words kept spilling from his lips as he pulled back to look at her, then to where they were joined, and then back at her, all with an expression of utter amazement.

“You’re not dreaming. If you are, then I am, too, and I don’t want to wake up.” Putting a hand on either side of his face, she tugged him down to kiss him once more, sucking on his lower lip and pinching it lightly between her teeth, and it was as satisfying as she’d ever imagined it would be. “Now. I want you to _fuck_ me. Hard.” 

His pupils widened at her use of the expletive and his eyes took on a dangerous glint. She rarely swore at work, a concerted effort at professionalism, and the unexpected usage had the desired effect on him.

“Hard?”

She met his gaze with equal fierceness. “Fuck me. Hard.”

She felt the groan vibrate through him as he held her hips tightly and began to thrust with more pressure than before, the force of it making the feet of the desk squeak as it inched back slightly each time he snapped his hips forward.

There were no waves of pleasure this time, no gentle thrums, no gradual build up; _this_ was a thunderstorm, and the ferocity of it was tearing sounds from her throat that were raw and uncontainable. Each thrust was a lightning strike, her entire form shaking with both the physical and emotional impact. Her body moved in rhythm with his of its own volition, a primitive give and take that was driving them both closer and closer to the edge. It had never been like this with anyone before, this sense of connection, of powerlessness and yet complete and utter control.

When he reached between them to rub his thumb against her clit, she wondered if it were actually possible to die from pleasure, if her heart might flutter free from the caged confines of her ribs. She twisted her head from side to side, unable to keep herself from moving. “I’m close, Mulder.”

“Me, too. Where should I… where do you want me to…” He was breathing heavily, nostrils flaring, as his body pounded against hers.

“Inside me. Please, Mulder…” She was no longer hurtling towards the edge - it was rising up to meet her - and she could feel the swell of him inside her, right up inside. “Oh my God, don’t stop…”

He wrenched her hips closer still, and then he was coming with a guttural moan, and she was helpless to do anything more than follow him over, clinging to his shoulders as the universe fell to pieces around them.

It was a long moment before she came back to herself, finding Mulder laying limply across her chest, still panting, still inside her. She stroked his hair, not wanting to move, not caring how much everything ached or how the muscles in her calves were screaming to stretch. The faint sound of static made her start, until she realized it was just the tape, having made its way to its own inevitable end, just as she and Mulder had.

“I can feel you smiling,” came Mulder’s muffled voice against her breasts. “That’s a good thing, right?”

“Yes, it’s a good thing.”

He lifted his head up to look at her, pushing back the hair that was stuck to her forehead with the sweat of their exertions. “No regrets?” he said hopefully.

She shook her head and then tapped the desk lightly with her hand. “None. But a longstanding fantasy has been satisfied.” 

Mulder grinned. “Same. Evidently.” He eased himself off her gently, grimacing as he saw the wrecked state of her shirt. “Umm… sorry about that.”

Scully looked down and shrugged. “I’m not. Although I may need to borrow your jacket,” she gestured at the one hanging over the back of his office chair, “when we leave.”

“Of course. Anything!” 

They re-dressed and straightened their clothes into something slightly more presentable, sharing small smiles and knowing glances. It wasn’t at all as awkward as she feared it might be. In fact, it was all rather sweet. He helped her into his suit jacket, which was comically large on her smaller form, and buttoned it up slowly as she watched him.

“Well. All set I guess.” He tucked his hands into his pockets. “Ready to go?”

He placed a familiar hand on her lower back as she stepped out of the office ahead of him, and then he turned to lock the door behind them.

“Hey, Mulder? Got any other longstanding fantasies?”

He froze, turning around slowly. “Maybe a few.”

She looked him up and down, letting him see the hunger in her eyes. “Any of them involve my place?”

“Would you be at all surprised if I said yes?”

Looping her arm in his, she edged up on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear. “Take me home, Mulder. I’m far from done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my most wonderful beta, Josie Lange, for the speedy turn around and for her always helpful advice and suggestions!


End file.
